


The Blue Ruler of the People

by RedEyedQueen21



Series: The Names to Follow [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek Feels, F/F, F/M, Gen, Laura Feels, M/M, Other, Post Hale Fire, Pre-Slash, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedQueen21/pseuds/RedEyedQueen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the officers furrowed her brows and shook her head solemnly, “No we just need to talk to Derek and Laura.”<br/>‘Laura?’ Derek could feel the panic rise, Laura was in the library tutoring but she then walked into the room with a few other officers looking wrecked, her whole face red and her eyes…<br/>Red as well.<br/>The change of eye color was quick, but he knew what it meant.<br/>“No.” Derek whispered. He could see Laura’s face crumble as she and Derek ran into each other and broke down. “NO!” Derek yelled as he broke down into Laura’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Ruler of the People

“I hate you.” M mumbled as she accepted the can of soda from Cas.  
Cas smiled and turned to the stewardess with a thoughtful look, “Thank you ma’am.” Her voice was cool; she waited patiently till the stewardess left before turning back to M. “I never understood how you made a career of being an assassin when you have so much heart. I thought assassins were suppose to be cold and ruthless.” She took a sip of her drink, “Once a healer, always a healer.”  
She could hear M snort and didn’t have to turn to know M was rolling her eyes. “But maybe it isn’t because you’re a healer.” She mused, taking out a small journal from her bag.  
M frowned at her as Cas continued to talk, “Could it be that when Tahm and Essex hired you to be a lackey, they knew that you would find a connection.”  
M pursed her lips, the red lip stain and dark eyes made her look even more austere. “I still hate you.”  
Cas smile faltered, “I lost a sister, and you lost your whole family and maybe-just maybe, a brother in arm.”  
M finally looked at her, “You know who Jennifer Blake is, don’t you? What she is.” Her eyes filled with fear and doubt.  
Cas had the audacity to look resolute. “You can’t stop what’s already happening.” She paused for a more dramatic effect, “You would know that better than Derek.”  
Beacon Hills County High School, 7 years ago…  
“Deacon, let it go.” Derek gritted out, stretching the kinks in his back. He tried to ignore the growing guilt in his stomach as he looked around the swimming pool. He hated swimming, but since he had quit basketball this year his mom and dad were adamant about being a part of the school activities, having school spirit.  
Any spirit really.  
The only good thing about swim meet was that he could at least be with Kate for a bit in public before sneaking away and hooking up.  
Tonight was going to be special: The lunar eclipse. Kate was excited when they talked the night before, she was all smiles and kisses. She had promised that she and him would meet tonight, saying something about how she had something special for him. Something that would get him all hot and bothered for weeks.  
Derek could feel himself smiling at the memory. Kate was hot, sexy, and not at all sweet.  
She was a good distraction from everything he hated right now.  
For a couple of hours, the times they would be together. It was like living in another world.  
He wasn’t a monster- a murderer. Or a werewolf.  
He was just Derek.  
Deacon gave him a rough shove. “C’mon man, do you have any idea how much Sanchez sucks as point guard?”  
Derek held back his claws for a second, forgetting where he was. “Sanchez is fast. He can do it.”  
Deacon was growing frustrated. Derek felt sort of bad. Deacon was not only the captain of the basketball team, but he was also his best friend. “Not as fast as you or good. Besides I want to know my friend has my back.” Deacon stepped closer, lowering his head so that only Derek could hear him. “This is our last year, a basketball scholar ship can us anywhere. Can take you away from this place.” Deacon smiled reassuringly. “Maybe you can be a writer, write that big American classic you’re always going on about.” He gave Derek a playful shoulder bump.  
Derek nodded; he could almost see that happening. “I’ll think about it.”  
Deacon looked somewhat satisfied with his answer. “That’s all I ask for man.”  
A loud whistle broke them apart, “Alright boys, hope you’re ready for a day off. This though doesn’t mean that your next meet won’t be less painful.”  
The boys all frowned, crossing their arms in confusion. Coach Badal wasn’t their swim coach.  
Where was Kate?  
“What happened to Coach Argent?” Deacon asked, “We have a meet in two weeks.” Another boy spoke up.  
Coach Badal was the beginner league coach, the man looked fed up. “Argent called out tonight. Now I know you boys have a big meet coming up, but I also have a class, so today you’ll be partnering up with my boys.” He blew his whistle, ignoring the groans of despair from the older boys.  
“Great we gotta baby sit.” Deacon groaned as the group of boys, all looking around nine or ten years old gathered in front of them.  
“Wonder where Kate is.” Derek wondered, Kate didn’t seem like the punctual type but she wasn’t the flake type either. “You think she’s okay?”  
Deacon shrugged, “Where ever she is, must have been important to ditch. She’s been riding us about winning and kicking our ass during practice.”  
Coach Badal clapped his hands together, “Okay great. Today’s meet is about team work. About trust. Now my boys are pretty new to all this.” The coach smiled down at the group of young boys. They all looked energetic and eager to prove themselves as great as Derek and his teammates.  
All except one: a really skinny boy, his scalp was clean shaven, his face hollow and so pale that it made the moles on his face stand out, and he reeked of ammonia and disinfectant.  
He didn’t look sick.  
He wasn’t sick.  
Derek could smell if he were.  
He looked wrecked though.  
“So today we will team up in twos to work on team work and trust.” That received another round of groans from the older boys, making the younger boys shy away in embarrassment. The coach rolled his eyes, “Suck it up boys, it’s just one time.” He grabbed his clip board from the bench, “So let’s see…” he started to partner the boys together.  
When the coach called on Deacon to partner him with a blond boy with a smug face, Deacon looked irritated. “Kate better have a good reason for this.” Deacon growled, causing Derek to chuckle.  
“Hale and Stilinski.” Coach called out, he and Derek looked down to see the pale bald kid. He looked frighten at the sight of Derek- his wide brown eyes looked reminiscent of a scared deer.  
‘Kid looks petrified.’ Derek thought as the boy took a timid step towards him. He could hear the young boy’s heart begin to beat quicker, his face growing whiter with every breath.  
“Stilinski?” The coach looked concerned; he carefully put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Any day now?” Derek heard the coach whisper to the boy.  
The boy nodded, his eyes filling with tears. The coach patted the boy shoulder, “Okay then. Sit out for today, alright?”  
The boy nodded again and shuffled over to the bench.  
Derek could only watch helplessly as the boy chose the spot farthest from them and began to cry quietly. He and the coach took a moment to let the moment pass, “Is he going to be okay?” Derek asked when he got closer.  
Coach Badal looked surprise at his concern, “He’ll be fine.” The coach’s tone was clipped- protective and filled with concern. “You’re partner is Harrison.” The coach told him before whistling to line the boys up at the start of the pool.  
Derek looked back at Deacon who only just shrugged. He looked back at the boy once more to make sure he was okay before walking with the boy Harrison to the start of the pool.  
It was just thirty minutes later.  
Just thirty minutes when he heard officers walk into the pool room, each of them looking tired and a bit sad. He felt the sick looking boy’s heart beat faster at the sight of them and give out frighten “Dad?”  
One of the deputies, the boy’s father Derek guessed, went over to him and hugged him. Telling him he wasn’t here for him and that he would pick him up later so they could go back to the hospital. Another deputy pulled Badal aside and in a hush voice told him that if they could talk to Derek, that it was an emergency.  
“Is he in trouble?” Badal asked.  
One of the officers furrowed her brows and shook her head solemnly, “No we just need to talk to Derek and Laura.”  
‘Laura?’ Derek could feel the panic rise, Laura was in the library tutoring but she then walked into the room with a few other officers looking wrecked, her whole face red and her eyes…  
Red as well.  
The change of eye color was quick, but he knew what it meant.  
“No.” Derek whispered. He could see Laura’s face crumble as she and Derek ran into each other and broke down. “NO!” Derek yelled as he broke down into Laura’s arms.  
He could hear Laura try to sooth him, petting his down, not caring that her clothes were getting wet as she hugged him closer. “Derek, Derek, we have to go. We have to go.”  
Everything and everyone around them disappeared around them, “What happened? W-who would-why mom?”  
Laura caressed his face, her hands shaking with grief. “Derek, it-it wasn’t-” she sniffed, letting a wave of new tears fall. “It wasn’t just mom.” She whispered.  
Derek found himself being led into a squad car. He couldn’t remember how he got into the parking lot. All he could feel was Laura’s hand fold over his. “What-what do you mean?” he stuttered. His entire body felt cold and disconnected.  
Laura looked broken and done for. “They, they.” She wiped away more tears.  
“Laura we can explain when we get to the hospital.” A red headed deputy explained.  
“What happened? Somebody just tell me what happened to my mom!” Derek yelled, causing Laura to cry again.  
The deputy that had the sick son turned to face them, his blue eyes somber and filled with pity, “Son, it just wasn’t your mom.”  
Derek could see the moon directly in front of him. Finally up and showing its full self.  
Dark and tinged with red.  
‘Oh god.’  
Slowly his body began to grow numb, he couldn’t register the fact that Laura’s hand was basically crushing his as he came to the conclusion.  
“Our whole family is dead.” His voice felt unattached and empty.  
He didn’t have to look at the deputy to know that he was nodding.  
The officers told them what happened. That a fire had started in the house. That all their family members, except for their uncle, Peter, had perished in the fire.  
“He seemed to have almost made it out through the cellar. But when firefighters got to him he was already out of conscious and had severe burns on the side of his body.” The officer explained.  
“They were all in the basement.” Laura stated, her eyes were blank and emotionless. Derek already knew that if they had their way, they would have been in the basement along with their family to get ready for the eclipse.  
Their mom was planning a movie night, instead of the usual shift night.  
Derek and Laura told their parents that they didn’t want to stay late at school. That they wanted to help out with the get together, but their dad insisted that Cora was going to be his little helper. That Erik and Peter would of course help with the big jobs, maybe Aunt Lynn would be helping out with the cooking if she and mom made it back with the dessert on time.  
Erik had promised him that he would teach him how to use a turn table, maybe introduce him to music from the present day…  
Derek hit the wall hard once he realized that he would never see Erik again. Never hear his big brother tease him about his love for Morrissey and the Doors.  
“God, you’re so dad’s son.” Erik would smile when he teased Derek about his and Dad’s weird taste in …  
God, his dad.  
He was never going to see his dad again.  
Derek slid down to the floor. He couldn’t feel the coldness of the wall and ground, couldn’t smell the stench of death, sickness, and bleach that permeated the hospital. All he could feel was anger, all he could hear was the last things he had said to his family.  
He was deep into his thoughts that he didn’t ever hear Laura kneel down in front of him. “Derek?” he didn’t her she patted his cheek. “Derek?”  
“What?” He snapped, not really meaning to make his voice sound so scornful. He could see it affect Laura, but she made no deal of it. They were both on edge now.  
“Do you want something to eat?” she asked, her voice whisper soft and on the verge of crying. “It’s late.” she pointed out. Derek looked around and spotted the clock mounted on the wall. It was a bit after midnight. “Do you wanna grab something from the cafeteria?” her hands felt cold and clammy on his. He could still the salt from her tears on her, it made his appetite disappear.  
He was always used to Laura being the strong one, the smug one, the one who would blackmail him and bribe Laura into not rattling her out if she came home too late from a date (Eric would threaten to rip their throats out if they would tattle on him).  
This Laura, this barely holding up her new position Laura, the big sister now turned guardian was seconds away from shattering. He couldn’t take this Laura.  
“What about you?” Derek asked feebly, his eyes were burning with unshed tears. Laura wiped away a few of the stray tears before giving him a sad smile. “I’m good. I have to talk to K.”  
“Who?”  
Laura chuckled, “The alpha from the Chico. She could help us relocate.”  
The last word reverberated through his skull, “Relocate?” he echoed.  
Laura gave a stiff nod and sighed, “We don’t know what kind of hunters are after us Derek. They obviously don’t live by that stupid code if they would actually kill our family. They don’t kill us if we are innocent. And Erik and Benji were both human.” She titled Derek’s head up; hearing and saying the name of their big brother and cousin stung them both. “We have to go somewhere safe.”  
“But-But,” Derek was desperate to hold onto their house, their home town. For something safe and familiar. “Do we have to leave? Why can’t we go to Washington for a while? Till-”  
Laura shook her head, “If we go to Nelani we might as give them to the hunters. Same thing with K’s pack in Chico. We need to find a safe place for the both of us. Until we know that the hunters are gone.” She sounded so determined that Derek was sure everything would be fine. Laura pressed a few bills into his hand, “Go get something to eat, okay? I’ll grab you after I finish my talk.” She got up, giving him one last glance before making her way down the hall.  
Derek stayed on the floor; his muscles were sore and heavy. It felt like forever till he was able to pull himself up and make down to the cafeteria.  
The place wasn’t empty, nor was it filled. But either way; it was too much for Derek to stay in. Even with all the grief he was going through, with all the blurred and dark thoughts.  
He quickly turned around and went back to the ICU. He was shaky and numb still, but he did want to eat. Luckily the vending machine was close by.  
“You almost done there?” Derek asked the boy blocking his way to the machine.  
The boy had a big red hoodie on, the hood part off showing his clean shaven head. He made no notion to move nor did he realize that Derek was right behind him.  
“Are you finished yet or not?” Derek growled out louder.  
No response.  
“Kid?”  
Still nothing.  
And his patience was thinning.  
“ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE OR NOT?!” Derek yelled, he pulled the kid away from the machine and turned him around to face him. “WHAT IS THE MA-“ the rest of the sentence went on unspoken once he realized who the kid was.  
It was the same sick looking kid from the pool.  
Derek couldn’t remember his name, but he remembered those empty sad eyes. “Uh-I” he gulped down the bile forming. The kid was just nine-maybe ten years old and looked to be facing a lot. The last thing Derek wanted to do was scare him more.  
“I’m-are you okay?” Derek asked feeling stupid.  
“Derek?”  
Derek snapped his head up to see Laura looking questioning at him and the boy. “What are you doing?” she asked slowly.  
Derek stalled for a moment; he honestly didn’t know how to explain this. His eyes drifted to Laura to the boy.  
The buy though seemed oblivious to his reaction; instead the kid lifted his arm towards Derek, a pack of Reese’s in his hand.  
Derek and Laura paused for a moment, before Derek gingerly took the packet of chocolate from the boy’s hand. “Uh…thank you?”  
The boy gave him a brittle smile and walked away.  
“That-that was odd, yet touching.” Laura mused with a genuine smile. “Are you okay?”  
Derek looked down at the packet, wondering for a moment if he could actually track down the kid. “No, not all.” He pocketed the chocolate for later, “What did the alpha say?”  
Laura flinched, “Um, she got us asylum in New York.”  
Derek faltered for a moment, “New York? Why New York?”  
Laura shrugged, “She said the packs over there are stronger and tighter knit. Also the head alphas, Essex and Tahm I think, insisted that we stay in the Brooklyn pack.”  
“But Laura, those packs. They could kill us if they think we are trying to get infiltrate their packs. They could make us omegas.”  
Laura hummed in agreement. “They promised K that they wouldn’t. We would far away from the hunters, maybe in a few months they’ll lose interest.” She sounded less than hopeful.  
“But Peter?” Derek reminded her in disbelief, “We can’t just transfer him to New York.”  
“I know Derek.”  
“And what about the hunters? We can’t just let them walk.” He whispered menacingly.  
“We don’t which hunters are responsible for this and none of them are going to rat out their own. They might live by the code, but they hate us to the core.”  
Derek didn’t want to move away. He didn’t want to move away from his home. To Brooklyn, New York of all places.  
But he had to.  
He rubbed his face, tired and drowning with fresh grief that refused to let go off-for now. “When do they want us to leave?”  
“By tomorrow night.” Laura answered hesitantly. She was just in much shock as Derek was in by how quickly the alpha leader in New York wanted them to move.  
“Tomorrow night?!” Derek repeated harshly. “Are they crazy?”  
Laura put her hands up in understanding, “I know, I know. I think they just want everything to go quick, maybe they think it will easier on us.”  
Derek sighed, not understanding at all how moving to New York in day would things easier on them. “What about Peter?”  
“Don’t worry about that, okay?” she carded though Derek’s hair, “I’ll take care of everything, okay?”  
Derek couldn’t help but pout, “And who’s going to take care of you?” he asked. “You don’t have to take care of everything Laura, I’m here too.”  
Laura lowered his head down and kissed his forehead, “I know baby brother. I know.” She caressed his cheek and finally let her eyes glow their true red alpha color. “But I’m the alpha now; let me take care of this, okay?”  
He grabbed a hold of her sleeve before she had a chance to break away from him, “Just promise me you ask for my help, I-I don’t want you to always have to take of everything, of me.”  
Laura bit her lip, he knew she was about to cry. “Okay Derek.”  
He pulled her back again, “Promise me Laura.”  
“Derek-“  
He cut her off, “Just promise me!” he begged, desperate that he wouldn’t leave his sister with the burden of being an alpha for a two member pack, to be the only daughter left of a family that perished away in a fire. They needed each other so much more now.  
She could see the fear in his eyes, the quick flash of blue that made him look so young and little in her mind. She grabbed his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, “I promise Derek.”  
With that she gave him a small smile and broke away, leaving him again on his own. Derek waited for a few seconds to collect himself before he pulled out his cell phone.  
He needed to see Kate before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes found will be corrected later as I go on.


End file.
